fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Dragler
Olivia Dragler is a current S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. She is Acnologia's daughter. She is known as The Dragon Princess '''and The Celestial Princess'. Appearance Olivia has brown eyes and dark purple hair that reaches down to her waist. She usually lets her hair out but sometimes ties it in a messy bun. Personality As a child, Olivia was shy and Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Eclipse Spirits Arc Tartaros Arc Avatar Arc After Fairy Tail disbanded, she and Leone explored Fiore for roughly a month or two before arriving at the Sabertooth guild - where she was welcomed with open arms. However, shortly after her arrival, she began having strange dreams at night which involved a black dragon. She recorded these dreams as she began having them more frequently. She did not partake in the Sabertooth Tiger! Tiger! Tiger! Food Festival; she went on a job requiring her to defeat a drunk girl who said random and inaudible things. The reunion between Cana and Olivia was short-lived as Sting ran up to her, scolding her for 'taking a long time'. Alvarez Empire Arc Magic and Abilities '''Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic': A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that involves the use of controlling fire, earth, water, wind and ice/snow. As with all dragon * Elemental Dragon Roar: * Elemental Dragon Claw: * Elemental Dragon Iron Fist: * Elemental Dragon Wing Attack: * Dragon Slayer Secret Art ** Ultimate Transformation: Olivia puts her arms in front of her in an 'X' formation and brings both arms down to her sides while chanting "Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Ultimate Transformation!". A light surrounds her as dragon wings sprout from her back. This transforms her into a dragon and increases both her abilities and her senses. ** Exploding Fireworks: Olivia throws her hands in the air while chanting "Elemental Dragon Exploding Fireworks, Make Thy Text...". This can be used for ceremonies. * Dragon Force White Dragon Slayer Magic: Having learned White Dragon Slayer Magic from Sting during her stay at Sabertooth, Olivia possesses the same magic. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Having learned Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic from Rogue during her stay at Sabertooth, Olivia possesses the same magic. '''Celestial Spirit Magic: Olivia does not possess any gold or silver keys; however she does own a navy blue key that allows her to summon all twelve of the zodiac. The first time we see Olivia use this is during her battle with Minerva Orland in the Grand Magic Games. * Star Dress: Zodiac: This dress is navy blue Enhanced Smell: Enhanced Hearing: Enhanced Speed: Immense Magic Power: Trivia * As a child, Olivia was a shy and quiet girl. However, this changed once she grew older; she became more strict and sharp. * Olivia dislikes dressing up, even though it may be for a formal occasion. * It is never revealed why Makarov Dreyar gave the position of S-Class to Olivia without an S-Class trial. ** A possible reason for this could be due to the fact that Olivia has the ability to control multiple elements at once. * Olivia and Cana's friendship are quite close. ** Olivia was the first and only person that Cana told that Gildarts was her father. ** She, like many other members of the guild, disapprove of Cana's drinking habits; although she sometimes joins in.